Evil lies on Elm Street
by 21stCenturyAuthors
Summary: Freddy Krueger has grown so weak that teens make a game of going into the dream world to beat up Freddy. Growing tired of this, Freddy decides to rise to power again. When they are picked off one by one, the realize that their game has cost them their lives. Freddy still dominates Elm Street Characters belong to Wes Craven Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. The Awakening

~A new fanfiction, A Nightmare on Elm Street fanfic :) This is Dansetsu, Orange and Kaku. This will be our first tri author story. Enjoy ~

"All my power gone... Those teens make a fool out of me," says the demonic voice of a man. In a dark realm stood a burned man with a ripped red and green sweater, a bladed glove on his hand. On his head, a dirty brown fedora sat.

"Hey Freddy, come out you pussy," shouted a teen.

The teen finally found Freddy, and slammed his fist into Krueger's face.

"Not so tough are you," taunted the teen, landing another blow.

Then the teen disappeared, meaning that he had woken from the dream.

"Those teens made a game of coming in and beating me up, but no longer. Time for fear to return to Elm Street," said Freddy, followed by his wicked laugh.

*In Reality*

"So did you teach that Freddy punk a lesson," asked Harold.

"Yah, he didn't know what hit him," said Chase.

"Good job, but tonight its my turn," said Marcia.

"You got it," said Chase.

"Do you think he will ever grow strong again," asked Jared.

"I doubt it, he needs fear, which is something we don't have anymore," said Chase.

"That's true," said Marcia.  
"Hey guys, come on, the bus is here," said Jared.

Harold, Chase and the others opened the door and headed to their bus. They hopped on the yellow bus and took their seats. Half the kids were asleep, others were listening to their fancy Ipods. After about 15 minutes, they arrived to Springwood High, the only high school left in Springwood.

They entered the school and headed to their first hour class.

~In History class`

Marcia's eyelids felt heavy, as if some invisible weight covered her eyes. They slid shut and flickered open; the classroom was empty. The walls were covered in black mold, the windows were shattered. The sky was dark and rainy, the streets completely empty. Marcia went into the main school hallway. All the lockers were smashed, claw marks were slashed along the walls.

"Marrrcciiaaa," whispered a voice.

"Who's there," cried Marcia; show yourself!

She heard the menacing laugh echo across the halls.

"Show yourself, you bastard," screamed Marcia.

She turned around and Freddy was standing in front of her.

"Aww poor Marcia, welcome to my nightmare, bitch," cackled Freddy.

"This is only a dream," cried Marcia, slowly backing away.

"This is more than a dream, this is the last dream," laughed Freddy.

He reached out his glove and slashed her arm. Suddenly Marcia awoke back in reality, her arm bleeding from the cuts she had received from Freddy.

"Marcia, what is going on," asked the teacher.

"You're hurt, get to the Nurse, now," shouted the teacher.

"Yes, Ms. Kindel," said Marcia, running to the Nurse.

~At the end of school day~ 

"We heard you got cut in History this morning," said Harold, looking at Marcia's arm.

"What happened," asked Chase, noticing the cuts.

"Just an accident," lied Marcia.

"It was Freddy, wasnt it," asked Jared.

"Yes," said Marcia, and she described the dream.

"He is coming back," said Jared.  
"Evil has finally found it's way home," said Chase.

~Chapter 2 soon~


	2. The First One Down

~Chapter 2 :) I really like this story so far, even if it doesnt have a lot of views or reviews :) I decided to bring an original character back, all credit goes to Wes Craven, the creator of NOES. Since I'm putting in an old character, I decided to push time period back to the early-late 90's~

"Evil has finally found its way home," said Chase.

"I still want to go in tonight, but one of you should come with me," said Marcia.

"Are you crazy, it's impossible to link dreams," said Harold.

"We have to try, I will go in, then one of you needs to fall asleep and picture yourself with me in the boiler room," said Marcia.

"It's worth a try I guess," said Chase.

"I will go with you," said Jared.

"Thank you," said Marcia, hugging him.

The bus pulled up down the street and they hopped on. The entire ride home was silent. The bus zoomed down the street, pass their stop.

"Driver, you passed our stop," said Jared.

The driver ignored him and kept driving. He passed every stop, until he came to the edge of Springwood.

"Driver, let us out," cried Marcia.

Marcia's eyes flooded with terror as she saw the bus driver with a fedora on his head.

"Guys, it's him," cried Marcia.

She looked around and saw Harold, Chase and Jared gone. She was alone, and she was Freddy's.

"This is only a dream," screamed Marcia.

"It's more than that," said Freddy, laughing softly.

He slowly walked towards her, his blades scratching along the sides of the bus.

"Leave me alone you bastard," cried Marcia, backing away.

"What's wrong, did your little friends leave you to die," asked Freddy, grinning wickedly.

He reached out his bladed glove and slashed at her chest. She barely jumped back in time, the blades only cutting her shirt and not her skin. Freddy noticed her skin being more revealed and smiled at this.

"You seem to have a problem with being... exposed," cackled Freddy.

"MARCIA," shouted a faint voice, Jared's voice.

"There is your wake up call. Go return to them, but I will be here waiting for you and your little sacrifice," cackled Freddy and he was gone, she was back in reality.

"Marcia, are you alright, you fell asleep," asked Chase.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Marcia.

Harold's eyes widened in shock as he noticed Marcia's slashed shirt.

"Did you dream about Freddy again," asked Jared, noticing the cuts as well.

"Yes, he is waiting for us," said Marcia.

"He is growing stronger," said Jared.

"Why are we all so worried, he isn't real," said Harold.

"Yah, that's right, they're only dreams after all," said Chase.

"Then how do you explain these," exclaimed Marcia, holding her clawed shirt.

"You do have long fingernails, you probably just cut yourself in your sleep," said Chase.

"There's got to be somebody alive who has experienced Freddy," said Marcia, getting off the bus.

"Lets head to my house, we can Google it," said Chase, heading down the sidewalk.

After a few minutes, they arrived to Chase's. His house was 1808 Elm Street. It was a small, content yellow house with a brown door. Curtains covered the windows. They entered the little house and head into Chase's room. It was a typical boy room with clothes strung across the floor, band posters, an Nintendo 64 in the corner by the TV and a computer. Chase grabbed his computer and googled "Freddy Krueger survivors" After scrolling for a while, he found an article from 10 years back.

"Here we go," said Chase.

"It says here that a girl named Nancy Thompson, age 17 at the time, had claimed contact with Freddy in her dreams. It also said she holds Freddy responsible for the deaths of her boyfriend and friends. It says she lived in the old home of Freddy, 1428 Elm Street," said Chase.

"That's just up the road," said Jared. 

"I say we head there, see if we can find any clues," said Marcia.

"Then lets go," said Chase, shutting off his computer.

They headed out the house and walked down to 1428 Elm Street. It was a white house, with the paint chipped away. Old bars and wood planks covered the windows, the red door bolted shut.

"Obviously something happened here," said Chase.

He walked to the front door and tried to bust it down. After a few tries with the help of Jared and Harold, they broke the door down. Marcia pulled out a flashlight she had grabbed before leaving, and turned it on. In the main hallway, stairs led to the 2nd floor and to the left was a living room and further up a door to the basement and the kitchen.

"I will check upstairs, Jared take the basement, and Marcia and Harold check the rest," said Chase.

They all headed different directions. Chase started climbing the creaking wooden stairs. Upon reaching the top, he entered the room that used to belong to Nancy Thompson. He looked around, noticing the slashed bed, torn window curtains and broken mirror.

"I'm starting to think this girl wasn't crazy," said Chase. He searched the closet, not finding anything of use. He turned to the door and turned the knob, except the door wouldn't open.

"Help, let me out," screamed Chase.

"It's no use, they can't hear you," said a voice.

He turned to see his dad, his greatest fear, because his dad used to abuse him and his mother.

"What are you doing in this house," screamed his father.

"Didn't I punish you enough," asked his father, grabbing a torn belt from the dresser.

"Please Dad, dont," whispered Chase, starting to cry. He heard the belt swing back, but the hit never came. He opened his eyes and saw his father was gone. He turned around and saw Freddy. He screamed and leaped back.

"Dont be scared, Chase, this will only hurt alot," said Freddy, raising his glove.

He slashed his claw across Chase's chest, and impaled it into his abdomen. Chase screamed, then dropped to the ground dead. Freddy dropped Chases's body, absorbing his soul.

"One down, three to go," whispered Freddy and he disappeared.

Marcia and Harold heard Chase's scream, and they raced upstairs. They opened the door to Nancy's old room. Marcia uttered a bloodcurdling scream and hid her face in Harold's chest. Laying on the bed was Chase, long blade marks cut across his chest and a stab wound on his abdomen. He was dead.

~Chapter 3 soon, I will update my other stories soon~


	3. Who is Freddy?

~Chapter 3 :D Sorry it took so long, the internet has been down (we are all siblings here at 21st Century Authors so yes we share an internet) lol anyway I will try to get to updating my other fics as soon as possible~

Chase was dead. Marcia emitted a bloodcurdling scream as she pushed her face into Harold's chest, his shirt dripping in her tears.

"Yo, Jared, get up here," shouted Harold.

They heard clambering footsteps and Jared burst into the room.

"Hey guys, what's going…..," started Jared, but he was cut off when his eyes rested on Chase's body.

"Who…who did this," asked Jared, his body starting to shake.

"Freddy… Freddy did," said Marcia.

"Don't be silly, he isn't real," said Jared.

"Yes he is, I've seen what he can do, remember," asked Marcia, holding up her slashed wrist.

"You probably just cut yourself in your sleep," said Jared.

"We should go visit that Nancy woman," said Harold.

"Where is she," asked Marcia.

"It said she is a dream psychologist at the Springwood Therapy Center," said Jared.

"Then we should head there," said Marcia.

"How do we do that, she is all the way across town," said Jared.

"Can we borrow your dad's car, Harold," asked Marcia.

"Sure, he won't mind," said Harold.

They run out of 1428 Elm and head down the road to Harold's house. They hop in the 1988 Chevy and head to the Therapy Center. Marcia sat looking at the window. Then suddenly an image of Freddy flashed in the review mirror, and was gone as quick as it came. Marcia leaped in terror and sighed in relief.

"Marcia, are you okay," asked Jared, putting an arm on her shoulder.

"I guess I'm just a little tired," said Marcia.

They finally arrive at the Therapy Center and enter the building. They walk to the front desk and started speaking to the woman.

"Can we see Ms. Thompson, please," asked Marcia.

"Do you have an appointment," asked the woman.

"No but it's really important," said Jared.

"No one sees Ms. Thompson without an appointment," said the woman.

"Don't you get it, one of our friends was killed in his dream, why can't you…" started Marcia when the woman cut it off.

"Do you not get it, no one sees Ms. Thompson without an appointment, now get out or I will call security," said the woman.

"Calm down, Barbara," said a voice.

All of them turn to see a woman with dark brown hair that went a little past her shoulders. She was in her mid 30's and was dressed in a brown pinstripe suit.

"Oh hello, Ms. Thompson, these kids were causing a fuss and…," started Barbara, when Nancy raised her hand.

"That's quite alright, I heard the screaming and I figured I would let them see me anyway," said Nancy, smiling.

"If you'd follow me, please," said Nancy, gesturing to Marcia, Jared and Harold.

She led them down the hall to a room. Inside was a dark red couch, and pictures of what they assumed were friends and family.

"Now, I heard your conversation in the hall. You said one of your friends died in his sleep," asked Nancy.

"Yes, Ms. Thompson," said Marcia.

"Please, call me Nancy," said Nancy.

"Well, we are having dreams about this man," said Marcia.

Marcia noticed Nancy's eyes filled with haunt, as though those words pushed her back into a memory.

"Explain this man," said Nancy.

"He is horribly burned, with a red and green sweater. He wears this dirty brown fedora and has this bladed glove on his right hand," said Marcia.

"Interesting, and you believe he killed your friend," asked Nancy.

"Yes… and his name is Freddy Krueger," said Marcia.

"We web searched him, and your name came up, Nancy," said Jared.

Nancy sat in silence for a few minutes. Then she finally started to speak.

"That's right. I used to dream about Freddy. Twelve years ago, he killed my friends and my family. I have been trying to escape him, but I thought he was dead," said Nancy.

"If he was, he isn't anymore," said Harold.

"Where exactly were you when your friend died," asked Nancy.

"We were at 1428 Elm, looking for clues," said Jared.

Nancy bit her lip in fear and spoke again.

"That used to be Freddy's home and previously mine. That is where I experienced my first dream from him, that place is evil," said Nancy.

Suddenly the lights dimmed a dark red. The walls started molding over. The air was musty and gray. Nancy looked down the hallway; the windows were broken, the doors were gone and there was smoke and fog.

"What's going on," asked Harold.

"Please God, not again," whispered Nancy.

"This is his world isn't it," asked Marcia.

"Yes, we are in the Nightmare,"

They heard a dark cackling and then Freddy appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Miss me, kiddies," said Freddy, grimacing darkly.

~Chapter 4 tomorrow~


End file.
